DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): This three-day workshop will be held April 17-20, 1999 and is being organized by the Imaging Science and Information Systems (ISIS) Center of Georgetown University Medical Center, the Biomedical Engineering Program of The Catholic University of America, and the Department of Radiology of The Johns Hopkins Medical Institution. An international organizing committee will oversee the design of the workshop program. The general objective of the workshop is to determine the technical requirements for image guided procedures in the spinal column and the spinal cord. A report on the "Technical Requirements for Image Guided Spine Procedures" will be the primary outcome of the conference and will be made available over the Internet as well as in printed form. The workshop process is as follows: - Participants will be asked to identify 3-5 key papers in the field prior to the workshop - Selected papers, planned discussion topics, and the agenda will be distributed to participants before the meeting - A review of image guided procedures in the spine will be presented in a plenary session prior to dividing into small working groups - Working group chairs will be given a list of issues to address - Working groups will meet to identify and define requirements - Working groups will report and make recommendations to the organizing committee - The working groups will meet again, redefine their recommendations, and provide a final summary to the complete conference - The document "Technical Requirements for Image Guided Spine Procedures" will be completed shortly following the workshop and will be made available over the Internet and in hard copy.